tales_from_an_alternate_constantfandomcom-20200214-history
The One
The One is the first part to Tales from an Alternate Constant. To summarize it without spoiling it, Wilson was pulled into the Constant (same as in the Origin Trailer), he survives in a new and dangerous world, and finds sanctuary in a pig village. Just a reminder, this story is a work in progress. What you see here may change in the future. An Unofficial Novel of Don't Starve: The One Preface: Don’t starve is a dark fantasy survival game created by Klei Entertainment© in 2013. Don’t Starve is a game that challenges the player's chances to survive in the wilderness. For sandbox mode, the only way to end the game is to die or restart in a whole new game or find Maxwell's Door. When the player dies they are rewarded experience for the number of days they survived. Keep your up hunger, sanity, and health and you will survive longer. Prologue: The Radio One summer night in a house in the middle of the woods, lived Wilson, who was experimenting with chemicals, had failed to get the results he wanted. Wilson went to sit down in his chair when all of a sudden, his radio started speaking! “Hey, pal!” Wilson looks at the radio, shocked. “I could help you, you know.” Wilson got up from his chair and picked up the radio. “I have knowledge that would help you.” “Do you want it?” Wilson nods. “Ok then!” Wilson is then being circled by mathematical equations and scientific formulas and answers to all of life's unanswered questions. Wilson then started to build a machine with the instruction of the radio, he used rats, he used chemicals mixed with his blood, he welded and typed. When Wilson finished the machine he looked at it and wondering what it was for. “Now throw the switch!” Wilson hesitated to do as the radio commanded. “DO IT!!” Wilson hesitantly grabbed the switch and pulled down on it. The machine started shaking and the top turned into the face of a man. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, the radio laughed maniacally. Then two long black arms emerged from the floor and pulled Wilson into the floor. Chapter One: Where am I? “Hey, pal. You don’t look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes.” Said a mysterious voice. Wilson opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a meadow. “Where am I!?” Wilson thought to himself. Wilson took in his surroundings. There were trees, rocks, a pond to his left, and a weird marshland to his right, a desert to his front, and a thick evergreen forest behind him. “Where the hell am I!“ “Who told me to find food before night comes?” Wilson thought to himself. “What happens at night?” “I do need food though.” “I think there’s food by the pond.” Wilson walked over to the pond in search of food, Wilson spotted a bush with red berries on it. He walked over to it and started to pick them. “I really hope these are edible.” Wilson popped a berry into his mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the berry. “These aren’t half bad. I just hope there are more.” Wilson looked around for more bushes with berries. Wilson spotted a patch of at least six berry bushes. Wilsons mouth watered at the sight of the bushes. Wilson ran over to the patch of berry bushes and saw a big nest with a big green egg with white polka-dots. “I could cook this.” Wilson thought to himself as he started walking over to the nest. Wilson picked up the egg and started to walk away from the nest when he heard a loud screech and thumping coming towards him. Wilson turned around to see a giant red eye on a black feathery body .with two long thin black legs running towards him. Wilson dropped the egg and turned around and started to run away as fast as his legs could take him when the giant bird let out a screech of dreadful sadness and tremendous anger. Wilson turned around and saw a smashed egg and an angry bird with its red eye slowly turning blue. Wilson turned around and started running away from the bird. The bird refocused its anger on Wilson and started to chase after him at great speed. Wilson looked back and saw the angry bird rushing towards him for a peck. Just as Wilson was about to dodge a peck he tripped on a rock and the bird tripped on Wilson. The bird let out a screech of pain. “Auuughhh!! My leg!!” Wilson screamed. Wilson tried to get into kneeling position but was greeted with a horrible shot of pain going through his leg that forced him to a crawl for mobility. “It’s bleeding so much!” Wilson thought to himself. “I can use grass to stop the bleeding.” Thought Wilson as he grabbed long blades of grass. Wilson wrapped the grass around the part of his leg where it was bleeding and tied it off with a knot. Then Wilson grabbed a sturdy looking stick for a crutch. Wilson planted his stick in the ground grabbed it firmly with two hands and pushed up with his good leg. “I did it!” Wilson thought to himself. Wilson slowly turned around and saw the bird laying on a pile of rocks. Wilson picked up a sharp rock and started to move towards the bird. When Wilson was standing next to the bird he started to examine it. “Thick feathers, large eye, small wings, no waist, ovoid body, and very long thin legs.” Wilson thought. Wilson took the sharp end of the rock and stabbed it into the side of the bird and pushed it up to get big strips of meat. “Eww, gross.” Thought Wilson. He cut out a piece of meat and put it on his shoulder and started walking to a clearing to cook the meat. “I’ll make camp here tonight.” Wilson thought to himself. Wilson set down the meat and walked to find rocks for a fire ring. “These rocks will work.” Wilson thought. He took three rocks and started to construct a fire ring, then going back to get more rocks. “Finally, the fire ring is complete.” Wilson thought. “Now for the spit.” Wilson went to grab two sticks that had a “Y” on one end. “Man, who knew sticks that are used for spits were so hard to come by.” Wilson thought. “I guess I could cut and skewer the meat and hold it over the fire. Yeah, that’ll work. Now for the firewood.” Wilson looked up to the sky to judge the time. “It’s mid-day, I’ll have plenty of time to collect firewood.” “All I need is an ax...” Wilson picked up a piece of flint and a stick and put the two of them to try to make an ax, and a cloud of dust formed around the flint and stick, and when the dust settled Wilson saw a perfect ax in his hand. “What in the world! Ok then! Let's go chop some trees!” Some time later…. Wilson trudged back over to his camp and dropped the pile of wood he collected, set down his ax, and sat down. He started arranging twigs in a tipi fashion in the fire pit. Wilson saw the sun setting in the distance and thought: “Where am I? Why am I here? Is this a dream?” Then Wilson remembered: “My house, the radio…, wait, the radio!” That radio is why Wilson is here! But why? Why would his radio instruct him to build something that would bring him here? Then Wilson remembered something else… a deeper, darker thought: before he woke up in this meadow, he was floating in the darkness, he saw a figure in the darkness... the figure was very tall with long skinny legs and arms, and his head was as big as his torso! But the thing that stuck out the most was his chin! His chin was so big and as sharp as a sword! How could someone have such a big chin? “But that's not important right now.” Wilson thought as he completed the tipi. “Now I need to find something to light the fire with.” Wilson thought to himself. Wilson picked up two pieces of flint and struck them together, and sparks flew! Then Wilson realized that he wasn’t using his crutch! He was walking just fine. Even the grass bandage and the blood were gone! “What in the world? Wilson looked back at the camp to see if his crutch was still there, and it wasn’t! Wilsons crutch had disappeared! “Where in the world is my-? At that moment Wilson heard shuffling in the grass behind him. Wilson turned around and looked at the grass, and a little rabbit (or what Wilson thought was a rabbit) poked its head out of the grass and looked at Wilson. Wilson analyzed the rabbit (again, what he thought was a rabbit) and saw normal rabbit features: small body, brown fur, and long ears, and antenna... what antenna!? That rabbit has antenna! “What is this?” Wilson said out loud. At that moment the rabbit (that Wilson seriously doubted was a rabbit!) turned around and ran away. “Hmmm…. Interesting.” Wilson thought. Wilson turned around and walked back to camp, when he got to camp he sat down and started to light his fire. After Wilson lit the fire he started to cook the meat he got from the giant bird (He named the species “Tallbird”). Wilson cooked the meat as evenly and was pretty proud of himself when he bit into the savory meat. “This is pretty good for a first time barbecuer!” Wilson thought. Wilson looked over at the sun sinking into the horizon and that maybe this was all a dream, maybe he fell asleep at his desk and all this was an illusion his mind pieced together…. maybe, just maybe. Wilson put more logs onto the fire to make sure it didn’t go out, then he rested his head on a smooth rock and drifted off to sleep as darkness fell over the meadow. Chapter Two: It wasn’t a dream. Wilson opened his eyes and was greeted with the grayish blue sky of dawn. Wilson sat up and saw the fire pit he made the previous day. “It wasn’t a dream.” Wilson thought as he took to his feet. Wilson saw a faint glow from the fire pit. “The fire lasted that long!?” Wilson thought to himself as he picked up his ax. He went over to a grove of trees and started to chop them down. “OK, now that I know that all THIS isn’t a dream, it’s time to get serious. I need to make a Science Machine. Now I know that I made a prototype in my lab with the proper equipment and materials. But I am going to have to substitute a few things… OK, a lot of things.” Wilson thought. “If I can find a gold deposit, that would allow me to cast the internal parts, and the casing… could be just a hemp sack. An input tube… hmmm… a funnel made of twigs, the stand… I’ll worry about that later.” Wilson started to walk back to his camp with the logs he had just collected. Wilson sat down by the fire pit and grabbed a piece of meat he cooked the previous day and took a bite. “I’m surprised this meat stayed well overnight.” Wilson swallowed and started to think about what to do next. “I should make a pickaxe and find a gold deposit.” Wilson grabbed two pieces of flint and a stick and a cloud of dust formed the objects, and when the dust cleared he saw a pickaxe in his hands. “That worked again! Wilson exclaimed. “Now depending on where I am, will I have to pan for gold or mine for it?” “I am going to guess I have to mine because I don’t see any rivers.” Wilson looked up at the sky to judge the time. “I am probably going to have move camp, too.” Wilson took an hour to weave a mat out of grass to drag the little number of possessions he had, the food, the firewood, his tools, and extra flint, sticks, and grass for good measure. It took three days for Wilson to cross the swamp into the rocky valley, where he hopes to find gold. Wilson set down his things under the shade of a tree. “It’s already getting dark, and I exhausted my wood reserves, and my ax broke.” Wilson thought out loud. He thought about going a night without a fire “I’ll bundle up under my mat and try to sleep.” Wilson watched the sunset and the moon rise. He slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep hoping to find gold tomorrow. _.!._ “You don’t want to know what kinds of things come out of the darkness.” said a mysterious voice. Wilson woke to see a man sitting on a chair. It was still dark, but there seemed to be a warm glow coming from somewhere. “Who are you?” Wilson asked as he sat up. “You will know in time.” Wilson studied the man, long thin appendages, striped suit, big nose, and his chin! His chin was massive, so sharp, and so pointy! Wilson recalled the same man in the dream he had on the first night. “You brought me here! Why?” Wilson took to his feet and walked to the man. Wilson threw a punch and hit nothing. Wilson turned around and saw the man leaning up against the tree. “What in the world!” Exclaimed Wilson. “You don’t get it do you, this world doesn’t function under the same rules as your world, those who have been chosen to watch over this place can bend the rules, the playing field if you will, like myself.” Wilson picked up the chair and chucked at the man. The chair snapped in two when it the tree. “Wilson, you of all people should understand what is going on here. You are a scientist, how could you not tell any difference?” said the man with a sarcastic chuckle. Wilson looked around trying to find where the man disappeared to. “Let’s just call this a warning,” said the man. Wilson turned around and faced the man. “Again, you need a fire at night. If you do not make a fire, I will simply watch you die.” said the man in a stern voice. “Wilson, I want you to live,” Wilson stumbled onto the ground, “but if you can’t follow the rules, there is nothing I can do.” Said the man sympathetically, and he disappeared into the darkness. Wilson looked at his feet and saw a lit candle in a candle holder. He picked it up and held it close, knowing that it was the only thing keeping him alive. Chapter 3: Don’t Starve Together The sound of stone cracking and falling to the ground brought enormous pleasure to Wilson, shattering the layer of stone between him and his prize: gold. Wilson swung his pickaxe at the boulder and landed every swing right where he wanted it. After a few more swings he was able to see the gold shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. Wilson chipped little flakes of gold onto the ground, but they were too small to be usable, but as Wilson kept chipping at the gold, the flakes started to gravitate toward each other, and they formed a single fist-sized nugget. Wilson looked around to see if anyone was here to confirm this just happened. But there was no-one to ask. Wilson picked up the nugget and examined it. “I can’t eat it, but it sure is shiny.” “No you can’t.” said a voice. Wilson turned around to see a young woman holding a bow with an arrow notched in, she had on a dirty over-shirt and a torn skirt, Wilson couldn’t see her shoes because she was standing in grass. She had sleek black hair tied into two long pigtails, and she had hallow, dead looking eyes. Wilson questioned himself about what he should do, obviously not anything that would get him an arrow in the chest. “So I’m not the only one who’s been brought here.” said the woman. “It would appear not. How did you get here?” “Well it was strange and quite terrifying. I was at my mirror doing my hair and then everything went dark except for the mirror. Then a strange face appeared in the mirror and the first thing that caught my eye was his chin. His chin was massive and it looked as if it could be used as a weapon. He mumbled a few words, and then a giant black hand pulled me into the mirror. Then I woke up here.